The Taste Of Cinnamon
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Sasuke is depressed, and he decides to do something drastic. Never fear, Naruto is here to save the day. Existential!Sasuke, policeman!Naruto, lemons. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

The taste of cinnamon

A/N: I decided that there wasn't enough fics with extestential!Sasuke in them. This has been on my mind for a while, and I even fantasized about doing this myself. But never fear, everyone's favorite author is here. Hey, that rhymes!

DISCLAIMER. IDO, for unfortunately I don't own Naruto. nor do I own thinsticks, The Used or Linkin Park. But I am the proud owner of a P!ATD bracelet.

WARNING: slight age difference, lemons. Boyxboy narusasu read at your own risk. OOC

Before we start, I want to give you some background. Whenever my family goes on road trips, we always, always go to Cracker Barrel. Thin sticks are little thin sticks of candy, kind of like a lollipop, that come in many flavors. Butter and rum is the best. I absolutely hate footnotes. You're welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1 the calming power of thin sticks

I sat quietly in the car listening to music. Linkin Park as per usual. "As per usual" I tend to say that a lot. Maybe because everything I do is so monotonous. Or maybe because...

I heaved a sigh. I was doing it again. Over complicating things. I wish that for once in my life things would be simple and straightforward for once. Like that will ever happen. Even my plan will probably have dire consequences that I won't be around to see. Or maybe not. Maybe no one cares whether I'm here or not. Most likely the latter. But in a couple of hours all my troubles will be gone!

Holding my bag closer to myself I tried to contain my excitement. I was finally going to do it! I was finally going to get away! Away from all the second thoughts, away from my problems, away from simple tasks turned pointless. I would be able to be free. And like anything else, freedom takes planning.

I had thought very carefully about my decision for the past week. Although my behavior has been normal, going to high school being my usual bastardly self, inside, I had been in turmoil.

My walls were slowly caving in, the solitude I had so skillfully surrounded myself with was slowly driving me insane. Not that I minded being alone. I actually enjoyed it. Or, maybe that's what I tell myself so I don't feel quite so... Lonely. I was known as something of a "black sheep" within my school. Snapping at anyone who tried to come too close; so naturally people stopped trying.

And sometimes that was the one thing that hurt the most. Knowing that there is hope sitting next to you in class, freedom pushing you in the halls, and escape sitting a table away during lunch (1). Knowing that you're the reason you're stuck like this, you're the reason you eat lunch by yourself everyday, it's just about the worst feeling ever. And you did this to yourself.

So I was going to start fresh. I couldn't keep going like this, especially in my current mental state. Second guessing everything. I like to think that it's unique to me, but it's most likely a part of being a teenager. But I'm just too pathetic to deal with it. Or maybe I'm smarter than all the others. Maybe it is just me. Yeah, I thought, like that's true. Even my confusing thoughts couldn't subtract from the fact that I was sitting in a car, my distant mother and protege brother sitting just a few feet in front of me, with no idea what was going through my head.

My mother turned back to face me, told us we were stopping, and then turn back. She doesn't talk to me, not anymore. Well, to be fair, she doesn't talk to anyone. Except Itachi. The bastard. He just had to be better than me at everything. Even things which I thought I was good at. I guess I am worthless like dad always said.

Stepping out of the car, and then to the glaring sunlight of New Jersey, I glared at the back of my brothers head, walking towards my newest addiction.

My name? Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha North Carolina most wanted bachelor. Of course, the title was comely superficial, bestowed by the stupid hormonal girls in Broughton Highschool. 

* * *

Thoughtfully sucking on a cinnamon flavored thinstick, I got back in the car. Shifting around, leaning with one arm on the cup holders near the window. I could literally hold this position for hours. Lost in thought, I will sit here, unmoving, for hours.

I spent five dollars on the stick shaped deliciousness, well I spent three dollars on a four pack of Coke, but anyway I had 16 flavored sticks to last me, and they were all cinnamon flavored. if I was going to go out, I might as well do it in style. That of addiction I mentioned before? This was it. I was addicted to cinnamon, the way the warm taste flowed over my tastebuds, and flooded my senses was enough to bring me back from even the worst of depressions.

My iPod switched suddenly tracks, 'The Used' Liar Liar blared out through my headphones. I felt like a liar, masquerading as human when it's obvious I'm so much less. But it will all get better soon. It will all be fixed in time.

And so, with the artificial taste of cinnamon thinsticks pervading my mouth, I straightened my shoulders and stared resolutely out the window, seeing the smoky grey haze that was my fate grow closer and closer. 

* * *

A/N: what'd you think? Pretty good for a first chapter, ne?

If you like this, you may (or may not) like my other story, Contest. I think the writing styles are the same.

(1): I know I hate footnotes, and I do, and I won't be using them very often, but what do you think of this line, too strange? And second person in general? Please drop a review telling what you think. Bye!

Later,

~Saika Masomi

UPDATE: 10/18/14: I added more thought, and fixed some grammatical errors. 


	2. 101 ways to say goodbye

A/N: It's time for chapter two! Other than that I don't have much to say.

I updated chapter one, if you don't read the updates, like me, you won't have read it, but go and read it again, things will probably make more sense.

WARNING: suicidal thoughts (this chapter only) mentions of child abuse (nothing too bad). That's about all.

Don't let the warnings get you down, it will get better.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. Or anything, really, seeing as I'm a minor. But I do own red hair dye. And red hair! I'm really excited about that!

The setting in this chapter is Brooklyn NY.

Chapter 2: 101 ways to say goodbye

I sat on the guest bed of my uncle Madara's house in Brooklyn NY, new bruises forming on my sides. Madara had never liked me, and every time we visited his New York apartment-turned-house (which was often), he always got unnecessarily angry. Now don't get me wrong, Uncle Madara was usually a very angry man, and in the world of street fighting, he was known as the Jyubi. In some ways he reminded me of my father. It was almost uncanny. Well, they are related.

It's just that when I'm here, uncle Madara feels the need to take it out on me. People sure were sad, huh? Just because his wife left him 10 years ago, he feels the need to take it out in some 15 year old? How pathetic is he? He needs to get a grip on his life. I mentally sighed. And u need to get a grip on myself. Almost there and all I could think about was that idiot Madara? One would think that...

Anyway, I had been up for a long time, trying to write the perfect goodbye. I had got Itachi's and moms down pat, and even wrote a note to Madara, saying "fuck you" in really nice hand writing. But I needed one for Suigutsu and Juugo. My two best friends. I needed one to say goodbye, but not too much. I needed them to trust me, without revealing anything. And this would be difficult.

My garbage was already overflowing with crumpled letters, and most were for them. I don't even know how to start.

I took up a pen and started writing.

_Dear Suigutsu and Juugo,_

_I'm sorry I have to tell you like this, I would have wanted to let you know in person, but you see, things have gotten to be pretty bad lately..._

Five minutes later, I put the pen down. Yeah, that was good enough. I was finally ready.

At 2:25 AM Itachi Uchiha was woken up by the sound of the front door closing. He walked tiredly down from the third floor guest room, and saw the front door, closed and locked, just as he had left it.

'Must be my imagination' he thought, as he climbed up to his room. He never noticed that the door to his little brothers room was wide open.

Snuggling into his covers, Itachi fell back asleep.

I leaned against the rail of the Brooklyn bridge, looking down into the dark water. I could feel the wind from the cars passing behind me, the smell of gasoline and smoke assaulting my senses.

My thoughts were moving a million miles per hour. Should I do it? Yes. Yes I would do it. I'm not some coward. Life will be much better for me once I do this. All my problems will go away. But will they really go away? Said that annoying part of my brain again. I couldn't help but have second guesses. I thought of the family I will leave behind,

I thought of snuggling by the fireplace, my head on my moms lap, listening to her read me a story, I thought of Itachi and I in the back yard, playing soccer and baseball. I remembered helping my mother cook, and being able to taste what we made.

Then I remembered the stern face of my father, the distant tone of my mother, and the jeers of my peers at class. I had made the right choice.

With shaky legs I climbed the rail, feeling the wind whip my hair about my face, and jumped.


	3. Running Away

TTOC chapter 3

A/N: Hey hey! Didja miss me? Of course you did! Here's a little Christmas (or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa) treat just for my lovely followers!

WARNING: the same as in the other chapters.

DISCLAIMER: the only thing I get out of this is a wonderful sense of self satisfaction.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! READ ME!: I have nothing against New York and New York City, all of my relatives live there, except for one, who stubbornly lives in Montana. I go up every summer, and I'm actually going up to visit my grandmother in Queens this Christmas (tomorrow!). Anyone who lives, lived, or has relatives in NY/NYC, I mean no offense! And, could anyone be kind enough to name a place where I could get good Japanese food for a reasonable price near Queens or Brooklyn? I totally wanna get some while I'm there.

READ NOW^^^^^^^^^^^

I expertly weaved through the crowded New York streets. I walked quickly, and with purpose. I checked his iPod. 3:55 AM, I don't have much time.

Quickly weaving through the crowded city streets, dodging quite a number of groping drunk girls (and even a few guys) I made my way to the subway station. Swiping my metro card, I rushed down the stone hallways, ignoring the litter and rat droppings that were strewn across the floor.

I raced down the stairs, spotting the subway that was to take me to the city's edge, and without a second thought, walked in.

I found a seat squished between a fat man that smelled strongly of alcohol, and a hooker. 'Gotta love New York City alcoholics, hookers, and druggies everywhere' I thought sarcastically as I slapped away a hand from my inner thigh. This was going to be a long trip, a very painful trip.

The sky was turning a light blue by the time I stepped out of the Taxi and into the mountains of Pennsylvania. I had spent two hours navigating the fucked up metro system of NYC, before my metro card had run out. I had walked nearly five miles before I had spotted a passing taxi.

I frowned as I counted my money. Only sixty bucks, that taxi had cost more than I thought. Fucking New York. Everything was so fucking expensive. I looked around the small town I had been left in. It consisted of one large main street, the one I was standing in now, with tiny side streets branching out from either side.

The town as a whole seemed dusty and outdated. I smirked smugly, it was perfect. There was probably only one building in the entire town that had internet connection.

I walked slowly up the cracked asphalt of the big street, looking around as I went. For such a small town, the store fronts and homes seemed to be really clean and immaculately neat. I stopped walking when I was confronted by a large building that looked considerably more expensive then the surrounding buildings.

With a glance at the large sign that read 'tourist center' and without hesitation, I walked in. The interior of the building was comfortably bright, and the floor under my shoes was well polished tile. Walking up to a kiosk, that read 'Tourist information' I once again went over my decision in my head. I honestly don't know why I was questioning my decision so much, I had already thought so much about it in weeks, even months prior to my decision.

But now that I am actually doing it, my feelings are much different than expected. Surprisingly, I am going to miss my family, well, I'm going to miss what my family used to be. The way we used to be so close, we used to get along, we used to have races and contests. Then dad died.

To think that I was actually happy when he died. What's wrong with me? Apparently a lot.

I walked out of the visitor center a few minutes later, map in hand and a palm in my head.

I bent forward, placing my hands on my knees and wheezing. "Fuck" I muttered to myself. "I am so out of shape"

I straightened up, bending over backwards, wincing as I felt my spine pop. That heavy bag really did a number on my back. Before I left, I had hit all the shops in the area, getting what I thought was important, and stuffing it into the back pack I had brought.

Right now it was stuffed to the brim, full of blankets, un perishable food incase of an emergency, and a jacket, because I heard it gets cold around this time of the year.

I huffed, and straightened my back, readjusting the backpack. Tiredly I continued walking. I had been walking for about two hours, and still had not found a suitable place to stay.

I guessed that it was around eight AM now, and I was getting pretty hungry. I may not look like it, but my family goes and stays in the mountains every summer, I know my way around the wild.

Two hours later, I was tired and lost. Okay maybe not. I admitted to my self. I heard the sound of running water, and I decided that I may as well take a drink, seeing as my flask was almost empty.

I walked through the weeds and bushes and came upon a beautiful scene. A medium sized waterfall flowed down an uneven and rocky cliff face. The water crashed into a large and deep pool. From there, the water flowed downstream into a river, the large boulders obstructed the river and created small clear pools of water. It was magnificent.

Smirking, I decided now was as good a time as any to take a break. I shrugged, carefully claiming up the damp cliff face, using the uneven stones as hand holds.

As he reached a place near the top, i slipped. Desperate, I reached my hand out, hoping against all odds that I would be able or grab something. My hand caught, and my fall abruptly stopped. I pulled himself up, which was a difficult task due to the pressure of the water pounding on my back. The water filled my mouth, making him gag.

I was surprised, to feel my head break out free from the sheet of water. The first thing I did was take several gasping breaths. The next thing I did was pull the rest of himself up. The I laid on the damp and cold stone, taking several gasping breaths.

I lifted his head weakly and looked around. I was in a cavern of some sort, it was very dark, as well as damp. I grinned, I couldn't wait to explore it.

I waited a couple of minutes until I deemed myself ready to get up. I swayed unsteadily on my feet at first, but eventually I was able to right myself.

I walked further into the dark cavern, hardly able to see anything. I swung my soaked backpack off my shoulder and unzipped it. The contents were dry. I'm so lucky I opted for the one with the waterproof interior instead. I pulled out a flashlight, re-zipping my bag and leaning it up against the wall of the cave.

I shined my flashlight into the interior, and saw that it was actually wider than I thought. At the back of the cavern, was a rock, a crack leading to what seemed to be another part of the cave.

There was some vines on the slanted roof, so I walked over and pulled them off, the mud squelching in hands, they came off to reveal a opening under an outcropping of rock. Sunlight streamed in through the opening on the cavern. It was like a window!

With the first cavern now thoroughly explored and much brighter, I decided to go and explore the second cavern. The back part of the cavern was way bigger, but the ceiling was way lower to the ground.

It was so low that I had to bend over to get in, so around four feet, maybe higher. The cavern was roughly circular in shape, but much dryer. It was also warmer because it was not soaked with water.

At the back of the cavern was an outcropping of rock about two feet high, which continues to the edge, around four feet wide. I smirked. This would be the perfect place to stay.

A/N: So basically Sasuke faked his own death to get away from all the bad things in his life. I would make him live in another city, but that has some legal issues that u really don't want to bother writing about.

Read my story 'Engagement' it's a short narusasu fluffy oneshot with Christmas as the theme.

The next chapter will be a collage about all the time spent there.

~SaikaMasomi


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: What a quick update.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: animal attacks. Cursing? Violence towards animals, hunting.

DISCLAIMER: if you haven't figured out by now that I don't own Naruto, there's no hope for you.

Around three months have passed, and I was comfortable in my new home.

I had turned the cave into something comfortable. The first part was still damp, but it was spacious and comfortable. The window like thing provided natural light.

The second chamber was smaller. The slight rise I had turned into a bed. My worn backpack leaned against the slight rise.

I had stacked up many wool blankets in preparation for the upcoming winter.

I had even inserted a curtain rail to insulate the room. It already gets very cold at night.

The green leaves in the trees had been replaced by yellow and red ones.

The area around my stream was beautiful.

Of course, the leaves weren't all good. Once, I had noticed my waterfall getting smaller, and I went on a journey to find out why.

About ten miles upstream, there was a large area of the river absolutely clogged with leaves.

I spent the rest of the day clearing it out. I rushed back to my cave, absolutely spent.

I plopped down on the floor of the first chamber, breathing heavily. My legs burned from walking so far.

I looked up to find a rush of leaves going down the waterfall. The setting sun shining through the leaves and water and into the mouth of my cave.

The light filtered through the wet leaves plastered to the water, and stained the inside of my little home with red, yellow and green light.

It was beautiful. I watched an immense amount of leaves get swept down the waterfall, and was in trances by its beauty.

The display lasted a disappointingly short time, but then again, any amount of time would be disappointingly short.

I sat back, watching the clear water rush past the mouth of the cave, but then again, even that was gorgeous.

I sat on an old tree stump by the crackling fire, enjoying the warmth of it.

I reveled in the sounds of nature, the roaring of the waterfall, the chirps of cicadas, and the howls of far off wolves.

The fire cast a flickering light on the surrounding area, revealing a grassy clearing.

I tilted my head back and breathed slowly and softly.

This is what I liked about nature, the stillness, the quietness of it. This was something I didn't get in the city. Time to just sit and think. People were always rushing around, never stopping to think about their actions or their impacts.

This is only one reason I left. Of course, to list all of my reasons would take hours (or at least four to five business days).

Long story short I was happy with my decision to run away. I shuddered. Run away, that suggested that I was some kind of coward. I'm not, more like escape.

I've escaped the shackles of humanity and moved on. I'm so much happier here.

I think people have become far to arrogant. Always assuming that they have rights to every resource on the planet.

They think that they're better than all the other animals, smarter. Well they're not. Other animals don't go killing other of their species. But humans do.

It just annoys the fuck outta me, seeing people who think they're all self-righteous.

Well duh, I know that.

Look at me, talking to myself as if I was another human being.

Oh, we've not yet begun to talk.

See, my point proven. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I smothered the fire and retreated to my cave. I have a lot to think about tonight.

I walked along the glade, a basket of ripe apples in my hand. I tipped my head back, enjoying the sun on my face and the smell of nature.

The serenity of the moment was broken, however, when I heard pained whining and barking.

I rushed towards the noise, which some might find stupid, but whatever.

I came into a clearing, where the noise was emanating from. I almost gaped at the scene before me.

Two large wolves stood over a tiny black fox kit. The kit was bleeding profusely, lying in a puddle of its own blood.

I felt my heart clench, I had to save that's kit. Going up against two fully grown wolves would be suicide, or at least very very painful.

The small black kit wined in pain, squirming around trying to get up.

This was the last straw, without thinking, I grabbed an apple and threw it at one of the wolves.

The two grey wolves turned and snarled menacingly at me, abandoning the small kit and stalking at me.

I backed up slowly. This was a terrible idea. I should have just.. Oh fuck it. I picked up another apple, throwing it. It hit one wolf right between the eyes, causing it to fall down.

The other wolf lunged at me, snapping its jaws viciously. I flinched back, before stuffing an apple in its jaws. It crunched right through it.

I had only the presence of mind to swipe a quick side kick, thankful that Madara had actually trained me in street fighting.

The wolf fell to the floor, I scooped up the kit and ran.

I had finally managed to loose the wolves, and I collapsed to the floor of my cave tiredly, before cleaning up the kit.

The next day there were no signs of the wolves. I walked to the clearing to retrieve my basket.

I picked it up and put my new pet in it. "I'll name you Chidori" I mused aloud.

I laughed, watching the kit wrestle with a leaf. The tiny black fox was just so adorable.

The large leaf got swept up by the wind, and Chidori ran after it, jumping on it to stop it from flying farther away.

He growled and opened his mouth to gnaw angrily at the leaf. He rolled around with it, crouching before it like a tiny hunter.

I couldn't help but aww. It was just so cute.

He abandons the leaf, in favor of chasing a squirrel.

The squirrel chattered angrily, throwing an acorn at the kit.

Chidori intercepted the acorn mid air, jumping in the high in the air, and landing with his paws splayed wide in the ground.

The acorn landed far away from him, and he yipped loudly, running after it.

Chidori played for quite a long time, and I watched him, smiling softly.

I had to buy a baby bottle and formula to feed him, but it was worth it.

I brought him inside as the sun was going down, staining the woods orange and yellow.

The adorable fox kit fell asleep in my arms. Is this what a mother feels like? I thought.

I cuddled up next to Chidori, trying in vain to stay warm. It was winter, December by my guest, and the nights were always he worst.

I had wrapped both me and Chidori in the thick woolen blankets, but it still wasn't enough.

It was snowing outside, and some of my waterfall was actually frozen. Still, the entrance way was actually colder than my bedroom.

I shivered, clutching the fox closer to me. Chidori yipped licked my cheek.

I smiled, nuzzling the black fox, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

I lied on my back, enjoying the light filtering through the newly budded leaves.

I had explored and found a large pool not far from my home. It was shady, secluded, and oh so beautiful.

The water was just cold enough to cool me down after I finished my chores, like gardening or gathering. Boy there sure we're a lot of them, more than I had to do back at the mansion.

Now though, I was taking a much needed break to relax my muscles.

I had just swam, and was trying to teach Chidori to swim. It wasn't going very well. He flat out refused to get in the water, and who was I to make him?

Chidori had grown up a little, but still retained some of his downy fur. Even as an adolescent the black fox was still adorable and full of energy.

Even in the morning, when I was still lethargic and tired, Chidori would nudge me and wine at me until I got up.

Then he would force me to play fetch. I thought only dogs did that. Well, I supposed a fox it kind of like a dog, but not really.

Anyway, having a pet was a lot of work, but I wouldn't give him up for the world.

The summer sun beat down on me, as sweat dripped from my brow. I worked to churn the soil, mixing the fertile top soil with the heavily packed soil underneath.

I sprinkled the seeds I had harvested last year in neat little rows, sprinkling dirt over them.

Soon, I will have a bunch of corn, potatoes, tomatoes (Mmm yum) and other vegetables, like cucumbers, and lettuce. Lettuce garden. (Puns!) ahh, I love them.

I sighed, tugging over a heavy pail of water, almost tripping over Chidori who was lounging in the sun.

I sprinkled each of the plants, making sure they were getting enough water, before standing up fully and cracking my back.

I ran all the way to little pool, Chi close behind me, and jumped in.

I let the cool fresh water wash away the sweat and dirt that had accumulated on my body. The cool water felt nice against my hot skin.

I let myself sink deeper into the pool. And let my mind rest.

It was winter again, and Chidori was fully grown. Snow blanketed the ground, and the forest was quiet.

The snow was more than a foot deep, and we were enjoying it. I had walked into town at the first sign of snow, and purchased thick heavy boots.

And now I have no money. Wonderful.

I packed a snowball and threw it at Chidori, but since I'm a horrible short it landed kinda in front of him.

He looked at me quizzically and I sighed heavily.

I picked up a stick. And threw it high in the air. Chidori raced towards it, jumping off a large rock and catching it in mid air, landing back on his feet.

I gaped, "amazing" i murmured aloud, inwardly wincing at my rasping voice.

Chidori came trotting back to me, stick in mouth.

I took it out and threw it again, yelling "go it, Chi!" And watching in awe as he flipped through the air.

Soon, both of us were running through the snow, I was laughing, cheeks pink with cold. This had been the best winter ever.

I crouched in the bushes, eyeing a deer that I hoped would be my dinner.

Chi stood next to me, tail wagging in anticipation. Really, he acted like a dog.

"Go" I whispered, and Chidori ran, the deer looked up, and made to bolt, but the black fox was too fast, it tackled the large animal down.

I burst out and killed it, snapping its neck. Dinner, I thought happily. "Good dog, Chi" I said and he yelped in approval.

A/N: Usually I don't update so quickly, but I'm so bored! I've spent a hella long time at my grandmothers house in NYC, and my feet are absolutely killing me. After I get up in the morning (after a shoddy nights sleep, the bed is rock hard, and the curtains let so much light in I wake up at 7:00 AM every day) my feet hurt. What makes it even worse is that I have to share a bed with my little sister and my annoying older brother. The whole entire house smells terrible. I haven't gotten any alone time in a week, and I'm getting really sick of my grandmother. She gets anxious about everything, and it sucks. The wifi is slow, so it takes me two minutes to send a simple text, the wifi doesn't support Netflix very well, so I can't watch tv. And my relatives are annoying! My grandmother speaks Spanish, my uncle in laws relatives speak Italian, my brother and dad like to speak I German, and the Italians were having french lessons as well! Luckily almost everyone spoke English as well, but since I dabble in almost all of the languages, it was hella confusing. And none of my cousins like me!

But wait, there's more! There's only one working bathroom, the whole house is outdated (but really nice) and the fire place is a farce! I don't even get to look at the pretty fire. :(. The stairs are so narrow I've almost tripped and fallen three times, and the floorboards creak whenever I walk (which makes me feel fat, which my brother never hesitates to point out). And I have to walk everywhere! It's infuriating! And I feel terrible every time people ask me for money! It sucks. On the other hand, I saw a sign that said "I need money for weed, why lie" and I found that pretty damn hilarious. I still didn't give him any money, though. And the rest of the family is religious, but my immediate family are atheists, so I feel really awkward whenever they say grace (or pray, or whatever it's called). I don't want to offend, but I don't want to fake it either.

The only good things that's come of this trip is that I got to go to the Metropolitan museum of art (I'm an art student, so that's really awesome to me) and I enjoyed it, even though my annoying older brother complained incessantly. I got to go to M&amp;M world, and now have over a pound of M&amp;Ms in colors and flavors you can't buy in stores (such as teal, silver, black, gold, aquamarine, candy corn, and birthday cake flavors and colors). I would totally recommend it. And I've got to go to the Strand (aka the best bookstore ever) and got an out of print book called This Is A Book by Dimitri Martin. I would recommend the bookstore, it's great if your a collector (read:hoarder) of books like me. I also got a Goomba plushie (from Mario) at Nintendo Land (it's so kawaii!).

I know I probably sound like a spoilt brat, and I really do appreciate that my family is well off enough to get plane tickets and some people aren't. I'm also very happy that I have family that is alive and well. But I needed a place to rant. I have a policy about not ranting to my friends, as they already have enough problems, and I'm pretty anonymous here, so I've decided that if I need to rant, I'll do it here.

Thanks for putting up with my rants, and I have good news too, the next chapter will be the chapter Naruto is introduced, and hopefully the chapters will get longer as well. (I can't make any promises, though)

Thanks for reading, happy New Years. I may be going to a New Years party, but I don't know what to do, I'm not old enough to drink (I think its traditional, I don't know though), and I don't really want to. I'm gonna be confused.

~SaikaMasomi


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey. I apologize for what I did to Kiba. And Kiba's actions. And Kiba's words, and basically Kiba in general

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Kiba, assault, graphic depictions of violence and gore. And also Kiba.

Naruto makes his flashy (although that's debatable, more like raucous) entrance. Finally, and it only took 4 chapters.

PS: This Fic should have a sign that says "beware of Kiba"

I sighed for what seemed like the fifteenth time and laid my head on the table. I had finally managed to persuade my boss to give me a vacation, and I was supposed to be relaxing. So far it had not been enjoyable.

After driving for hours to get to some rustic town in the middle of nowhere, my partner and I had bought a room from the nicest hotel we could find and set out to explore.

My partner, Kiba, had ditched me at some cafe we had stopped by to go chase a girl. That had been two hours ago.

My coffee au lait had long since gone cold, and the mediocre chocolate muffin had already been eaten.

So here I was, miles away from home, in a shitty coffee house, bored out of my mind, with an absentee partner. Perfect.

Or not. This was shaping up to be quite "troublesome" I muttered.

Great, now I feel like Shikamaru.

I felt two hands squeeze my shoulders and I barely managed to contain my surprise.

"How did it go?" I asked, both for conversation and the fact that I was genuinely interested.

I was never as good as good with picking up guys as Kiba was with girls. Although I do get around. That's right, I'm gay.

"Eh" he grinned. "I got her number" he tore it up, "won't be needing that."

I frowned, "being a jerk won't help you with the ladies" I reminded, standing up and taking my coffee with me.

"Girls like bad boys" he said with a wolffish grin.

"No they don't, they like something called respect. Get some" I dropped by coffee into the trash by the door, walking with Kiba into the village.

I frowned as the cold air hit me like a speeding train. I should have brought my jacket, even though the forecast was somewhere in the 50s. I snorted, and I thought I didn't need it.

"Of course I'm respectful!" Kiba protested.

"No your not" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the street. He gave me a quick nod of thanks.

"Mm hmm" Kiba said sassily (1).

"Mm hmm" I replied matter of factly.

"Uh-huh"

"We (2)"

We looked at each other and laughed.

We made a quick turn before the sound of a struggle became apparent.

Kiba and I broke into a run, following the noise. We skidded into a dark alley, seeing a large man leaning over a smaller man.

The man was pressed into the grimy wall of the alley. His face was bruised, and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Just as the larger man brought his fist back to punch him in the face, he was tackled, by Kiba.

I immediately ran over to help the man, who was now lying slumped against the floor. I ignored the sound of conflict behind me and focused on the man in front of me.

I asked all sorts of questions, my instincts as an officer kicking in.

"Naruto, come on!" I heard Kiba yell, and I saw the attacker run out of the alley, Kiba hot on his heels.

"Stay put" I ordered the frightened man distractedly, before running after Kiba.

I whipped my phone out and dialed 911. I described the location as best as I could, hoping that the man would be okay. I put my phone away and focused on the chase.

I don't know how far we've gone, nor how long we were running, but my legs hurt. A lot. This was worse than the police academy, and at the academy we had to run 5 miles as warm up! (3)

"Shit" I panted, bracing my hands on my knees. "We lost him"

Kiba nodded, catching his breath. "We'll never find him". The brunette frowned. "But we can't just give up looking."

I nodded, thinking the same exact thing. "Let's go"

"We've been walking for hours!" I complained over dramatically.

"Naruto, it's only been twenty minutes" Kiba reasoned, stepping over a felled tree.

"I know, hours" I grinned, using the half decayed log as a spring board to jump off of.

Kiba barked out a laugh. "If your life was a fanfiction you'd be the comedic relief" (4)

"Nu-HUH! I bet I'd be the sexy main character that gets all the guys" I said, jabbing a thumb towards my chest. "Believe it"

Kiba snorted. "Like hell you would, I bet-" he stopped suddenly, throwing his arm out to stop me from going any farther. Lifting his head up, he sniffed the air. Kiba had always had an abnormally good sense of smell, he sometimes joked that he was half dog.

"Shh" he hissed, pointing in front of us. My eyes widened. In front of me, lay an almost surreal scene.

On the ground lay a beautiful boy, splattered in red. Above and a little in front of the boy, stood a pure black fox, blood dripping from various places on its body, snarling and bearing his fangs. In front of the fox, stood a pair of growling wolves.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, next to me, I heard Kiba's sharp intake of breath as the two wolves leapt at the injured pair. The wolves themselves were not without injury. The larger one on the left was dripping crimson from a nasty bite on its shoulder and it's right ear was torn. The smaller one was limping, it's side torn open from a series of large scratches.

The fox yelped as the wolves crashed into it, and they became a blur of bodies. The fox was eventually knocked away, covered in blood. It shakily attempted to stand up, trotting on three feet and limped to stand in front of the boy once more.

It barked angrily at the pair of wolves, snarling. The wolves began to circle around the small fox, but the black mammal never left the boys side.

The wolves lunged again, but this time the little fox ducked up under the wolf and bit its throat. The wolf wined, dropping to the ground. The smaller wolf growled, swiping at the fox one last time before running away.

Shit. I didn't know what to do. I've never been in a situation even remotely close to this. Well, there was that time Kiba's dog... Wait! Kiba has dogs!

"Kiba" I whispered urgently, "tend to the fox, so I can see to the boy. Quickly!" I said, seeing the foxes ears perk up and it turn towards us.

With a quick nod, Kiba stepped out from the cover of the bush, pulling me with him. "He'll feel more comfortable if we're both in his sight" Kiba explained, walking slowly up to the wary fox.

"How do you know it's a guy?" I asked curiously, following Kiba's lead my keeping my hands out of my pockets.

Kiba shrugged. "I just do."

We were about five feet from the pair, and so far the fox had made no move to attack. I have to admit, I was slightly confused. Was the fox defending his prey from predators, or was he actually protecting the unconscious boy.

We were closer now, just three feet away. Kiba knelt to the ground slowly, extending his hand out towards the fox at exactly the same pace.

The black mammal reached out his nose before sniffing delicately at his open palm. The fox licked his wrist swiftly. Kiba motioned for me to do the same, and i hesitantly stuck out my hand, the black foxes whiskers tickling my wrist.

The fox seemed to approve of us, but when I stood up and reached for the unconscious black haired boy, he growled menacingly once again. Kiba lifted a hand deliberately and lightly ran it over the foxes back, stroking it.

The fox relaxed long enough for me to check on the boy. He looked to be about my age, his black hair and eyes strangely familiar. His deathly pale skin marred with various bite and scratch marks. He was bleeding heavily from a bite on his side.

"shit" I muttered, "he needs a hospital" I lifted his finger, pressing down on his thumb fingernail until it was completely white, then released pressure. The color came back slowly, showing lack of blood circulation (5). His weak heartbeat was just more evidence to my conclusion. This boy was in bad shape.

Somewhere behind me, Kiba hummed in agreement. "So does the fox, he's lost a lot of blood."

I tore off a strip from my bright orange shirt, wrapping it around a bite mark on his wrist. "This is just great. We're in the middle of fucking nowhere with two severely wounded creatures. We're at least five miles from the nearest city and I don't know where we are!" Kiba was fuming, his voice containing poorly concealed anger.

"Calm down, we can always call 911" I reasoned, lifting the boys head to rest in my lap.

"Call them" he said, quietly, they definitely need it.

I nodded solemnly, before taking my phone out and dialing the number.

A/N: I know the conclusion was pretty weak, but I'm tired and I want to post this quickly. I know Kiba is kind of a womanizer, but I want him to be the assholish guy who is helpful and calm in times of crisis. I think I did that pretty well.

(1): " "Mm hmm" Kiba said sassily" I like that word, sassily. I often imagine the tone of voice being like when you would do the tri-snap thing. I don't know if people do that anymore, but yeah, that.

(2): "Nuh-uh to your uh-huh" American Dad quote.

(3): "This was worse than the police academy, and at the academy we had to run 5 miles as warm up!" I have no idea what police academy was like. I had a martial arts teacher that is also a police officer, and he said that it was kinda like this. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

(4): "If your life was a fanfiction you'd be the comedic relief" I couldn't help it. I just couldn't.

(5): The thumbnail trick was something I learnt a while back. Basically, by depressing someone's fingernail, you're forcing blood out of their veins, that's why it turns white. If the color returns, you're heart is pumping blood, if the color dosen't, then you're heart isn't bleeding. You're also dead. Or a vampire.

Well then. I know this was all in Naruto's POV. Next time it'll be in Sasukes again.

Love,

SaikaMasomi


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! A new chapter, just for you. Posted during 1st period. I'm sure my teacher doesn't mind. I would have posted it over the weekend, but I've been oddly sick.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Waking up in a bed with two strangers in the room. Bitchy 911 operators

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" I asked the 911 dispatcher incredulously. I shot a nervous glance towards the sickly boy. His skin was pallid, and his chest rising and falling at an abnormally slow rate.

"You see" the dispatcher started, sounding like she was examining her nails in boredom. "We can't get an ambulance to your location, you would have to go to a hospital." The lady on the phone had one of those voices that just made you want to punch them. That was what I wanted to do to this person, just sock her right in the face.

I growled in anger. "You have to help him! H'ell did otherwise!" I had no idea why I was getting so worked up, I hardly knew the kid. But something about him made me want to save him.

"We can't do anything-" she repeated monotonously for what seemed like the tenth time since I had called in.

"I'll sue you for this!" I hissed angrily at the lady on the other side of the phone before hanging up. I glared at the phone for a while before looking up sharply.

"Kiba" I called. The animal lover looked up for a second before bending back over the fallen fox. "They can't get an ambulance, the dispatcher said, and I quote "we can't get an ambulance through all them there trees" I made scare quotes (1) as I talked. "Bitch was asking for it"

Kiba snorted. "The fox is in stable condition, at least." He sat back, rubbing the injured animal on the head. "It was so complacent, almost trained." Kiba thought for a while "do you think it's a pet?"

I hummed in agreement. "From the way it was protecting that boy I would think so"

"What-" I started, but cut myself off when the fox struggled to its feet. I reached out to help it, but Kiba held a hand up and I stilled.

The black animal slowly limped several yards to a waterfall I had I had never really registered. The fox pawed at the wet rock, scrambling up the side of the cliff near to the waterfall, but not so close that it would be slippery. The fox yipped, turning to face us. It took several unsteady steps back towards us.

"It wants us to follow it." I said in awe. This animal was truly smart. I was reluctant to leave the boy, and hesitantly gathered his lithe body in my arms. He weighed almost nothing.

Climbing up the rocky cliff face was a difficult task, but he got up just in time to to see the little black fox disappear behind the waterfall. Following him cautiously and trying not to slip, I too disappeared behind the waterfall.

My breath caught in my throat. Before me was a natural cave, about 12 by 11 feet. A "window" was cut into the rock, allowing natural light inside. A large boulder lay next to the entrance, strewn with items from flashlights to knives. A worn and dirty backpack lay on the floor next to it.

The fox barked and caught my attention. I vaguely registered Kiba coming up behind me and exclaiming in surprise, because I was moving quickly towards the injured animal. I found myself in another, smaller cave. A natural uprising of rock lied at the far side of the "room", covered in blankets and pillows. I laid the boy on the 'bed', the fox jumping up afterwards and curling around the boy.

"What the fuck?" Kiba asked, entering the cave "does the boy actually live here?" The brunette had the backpack I had seen while entering the cave in his hand, setting it on the ground.

I walked over to the stone pedestal where the boy lay, the doc watching me warily. "I would think so" I replied. Soon I found myself sitting on the pile of blankets, the foxes head in my lap and my fingers combing through the boys long black hair. The contents of the boys bag were strewn about the floor, and Kiba was in the process of putting them away. There wasn't much in it, just a bunch of clothes, a dead iTouch 1, a pack of playing cards, and a shit ton of loose change amounting to at least 6 dollars.

"How long do you think he's been here?" I asked absentmindedly, still playing with the boys hair.

Kiba narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, looking up from the game of solitaire he had started with the cards from the boys bag. "The fox is about three years old... I would say anything around that. The fox has obviously imprinted on the boy, so he could have been with him at birth. I would say" he let his voice trail off thoughtfully. "Three or more years"

"Wow" I breathed, turning my head to gaze at the boy and the fox curled up on the 'bed' together.

"Yeah" Kiba nodded.

Where am I? It's so dark? Why is it so dark? I jerked a little, letting a quiet groan slip past my lips.

I felt my eyes flutter open, then quickly jerk closed in reaction to the light. As I became more aware, I registered searing pain in my side.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" I heard a voice, muffled and distant. I shivered a little when a cool hand was placed on my forehead. I struggled to open my eyes, lifting my head weakly to see my surroundings.

As my blurry vision cleared up, I got a better picture of where I was. I was in my cave, but for some reason it seemed smaller, and warmer. I tried to push myself up with my hands, just now realizing it was bandaged, but strong hands gently pushed me down, back on to the "bed". "Who are you?" I asked nervously.

The hands withdrew from my chest, and two men appeared in front of me. They both were young, about 20. The one on the left had bright blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was a walking wet dream. The one on the right was brown haired, his spiky long locks falling to just above his cheek bones. He had two curious tattoos on his cheeks.

The blonde one introduced himself first. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

The brunette followed Naruto's lead. "I'm Kiba Inuzukia"

I nodded, wincing when a sharp pain seared through my shoulder. "What happened" I asked through gritted teeth.

The two men exchanged a glance. The. Kiba shrugged. Naruto turned to me, fixing me with a concerned state. "You were attacked by wolves. We weren't sure you were gonna make it."

A/N: He's okay! What of his fox, it wasn't mentioned. Is it okay? The answer, of course, will be found in the next chapter.

Until then, I bid you farewell.

~SaikaMasomi


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So North Carolina has a habit of freaking out over any winter weather what so ever. Last week, it snowed two inches, and we were off school for a week. Granted, it didn't melt, but really? Two inches of snow? And naturally, being the persistently lazy person I am, I got no writing done. I sat inside and played minecraft like a loser.

It's snowing today, and school is canceled. Canceled. Really WCPSS? It hasn't even built up, it's just a dusting. My point is, I have none. No point, I just wanted to write an A/N.

WARNINGS: angsty Sasuke. The almost death of a beloved family pet. Kiba. Inappropriate language

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a magnet that says "roses are red, pizza is too, I ordered a large, and none is for you." Im really proud of that magnet.

* * *

"W-wolves!" I stuttered, feeling my eyes go wide. Come to think of it, k do remember being attacked by wolves, but I passed out before I could fight them off. It was a miracle I as alive. It must be thanks to these guys.

The nodded. "We found you lying on the ground of the forest, a black fox fighting off the wolves. We shooed away the wolves and the fox led us here." Naruto explained, looking at me seriously.

WMy eyes widened so much they hurt, and I heard myself gasp. Chidori! Where was Chidori? Was he okay? "Where's Chidori" I demanded, looking at the two men in front of me angrily. They exchanged glances, before Kiba spoke up.

"We don't know what your talking about."

* * *

"The fox, you idiots where's the fox." I growled at them angrily. Chidori was very important to me, he had been my companion for most of the time I was living here, he stopped me from being as lonely. I can't bear to think of him being dead.

Naruto shifted awkwardly, "you see... the fox was injured really badly..." He looked down sadly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Kiba took over the explanation. "He's sleeping now, he was injured pretty badly. His forearm is all scratched up, and his paws are missing a few claws. His back leg is broken and his stomach has bite marks and scratches all over it." He looked at me sadly, probably in response to my horrified face. "He's in stable condition, though, and he'll probably make it through."

"Probably!" I exclaimed, horrified. I felt my eyes begin to water.

Both men gasped, and judging by their expressions they were obviously at a loss as to what to do. "Hey" Naruto stated, sitting down next to me and placing a large hand comfortingly on my head. "You can always go see him, he's in the other... Ehrm... Room."

I tried to sit up, but immediately winced painfully as a sharp wave of pain slammed through my shoulder. I gasped in sheer pain, gritting my teeth and trying to bear it. The hand formerly resting in my hair slid down to rest on my back, and scooped me up bridal style. I squealed and tensed up, yelling in pain as the action jostled my wounds.

"Sorry" Naruto said, wincing sympathetically. He walked slowly, gliding over the floor in an attempt to not bother my wounds. And for the most part, it worked, except for that one time he slammed my head into the wall. That had hurt. Ouch.

When we finally got over to Chidori, Kiba was already there, a hand placed on his ribcage. I wriggled out of Naruto's grip, gritting my teeth together painfully as another shot of pain pierced my body. Naruto shouted something at me, but I ignored him, pushing Kiba aside, kneeling next to the still body of my best friend. I vaguely heard the two men behind me whispering hurriedly before awkward footsteps echoed throughout the cave. Because that's all it was without Chidori, a cave. Without the silent presence of Chidori, I wouldn't be here. I would have gone ran back to Madara's and my distant mother and brother with my tail tucked between my legs like the bitch I am.

Without Chidori comforting me whenever I got nightmares, or cuddling with me throughout the cold winter nights and harsh summer days, I may have died of hypothermia, or of heatstroke.

Without him hunting for me, or leading me back home when I tripped and fell that one time, I would have died. I owed my very life to that fox, without him I'd be dead, and without me, he'd be dead as well. We owed our lives to each other. I wouldn't know what to do without him.

I didn't even realize I was crying, until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and a calloused finger wipe away my tears. I leaded into him when he wrapped an arm around my shaking shoulders.

Eventually, I managed to calm down enough to look up. I tore myself away from where I was plastered against his side and looked up, wincing from the uncomfortable position my neck was in.

It was the blond one, Naruto. He was staring at me with concern evident in his eyes. "Hey" he started softly, smiling down at me. "You never told me your name."

I stared at him distrustfully, not sure what would happen to me if I told him my name. Would I end up in jail? Faking your own death wasn't a crime, but I'm sure multiple felonies were a result of my decision.

"Sasuke." I found myself saying without permission. My eyes widened in shock. Why did I say that? Why, I might have ruined everything!

"Sasuke, huh?" The golden haired male repeated. "Do you have a last name?"

"Uchiha." I found myself replying before thinking. Holy shit. I did it agin. What if he finds out? I'm ruined! Il be forced to go back THERE. No, I can't.

The mans eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before they returned to normal and a careful smile crossed his face. "Sasuke Uchiha, huh." He mused. "Cool name. So what are you doing all the way out here?"

I shrugged, looking at Chidori sadly. I almost wished I could tell him, but then he would tear me away from my life here. Maybe if I told him I ran away? No, that's too close to the truth.

"Oh come one, you have to have a reason." Naruto turned so he was sitting down, facing me. I turned as well, my legs crossed comfortably under my legs, mirroring his position.

I shook my head.

He stared at me, and I stared back at him, deadpan.

Kiba poked his head into the room. "We need to leave if we want to Chidori to a vet and you to a hospital."

Naruto stiffened across from me, and I looked at him curiously. "That's great and all, but there's a tiny problem. Were lost."

A/N: Done! Be sure to R&amp;R!

By the way, I want another summary, but I suck at summaries, so can one of you readers help? I'll write a oneshot for whoever helps me the most.

~SaikaMasomi


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another chapter, curtesy of me. Enjoy.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Kiba, language, a tiny bit of blood OOC Sasuke

DISCLAIMER:

Sasuke snorted derisively. "What do you mean you don't know where we are?" The brunet stared at the two men in front of him strangely. "We're only less than 10 miles away from the village."

"Only less than ten miles, he says" Kiba rolled his eyes, stressing the only.

"Well it's not that far" Sasuke protested.

"It is kind of far..." Naruto stated.

Sasuke huffed. "Do you want to get there or not?"

"You can take us there?" Kiba asked, sharing a doubtful glance with Naruto.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, as if this was something extremely obvious.

"Well excuse us, we're not exactly used to the area" Kiba defended.

Naruto looked at Kiba strangely, rolling his eyes at Kiba's belligerence.

"You should have paid attention to where you were going!" Sasuke glared, standing up, pulling out of Naruto's hold. The movement caused his arm to jerk painfully, tearing open the deep scratch.

Sasuke screamed in pain, falling down to his knees as fresh blood began to ooze out of his wound. "Sasuke!" Both men moved towards Sasuke, Kiba pushing him onto his back and Naruto kneeling beside him.

Sasuke shuddered as cold hands glided down to the hem of his shirt, ripping it off. The raven froze in shock, before squirming, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "what are you doing? Get off!" The brunette snarled.

"Calm down, I have to tend to your cut, it's easier this way." The blonde grabbed tore off a strip from Sasukes shirt before wrapping it around the long cut tightly, attempting to stop the bleeding. Sasuke had stopped thrashing, but still watched the blond with wary eyes.

"Oh calm down, you prude." Kiba scoffed from where he was standing next to the two. "It's nothing we haven't seen before."

Sasuke jerked a little in shock, his dark eyes wide with surprise. "What?" He hissed lowly.

"It's not as if we did anything." Kiba snorted. "You're too ugly to-"

"Kiba -enough" Naruto commanded. As Naruto tried to console Sasuke by ensuring that nothing inappropriate happened, Sasuke swung his leg under both of Kiba's, sweeping them out from under him and sending him tumbling down to the ground.

Sasuke snickered, watching Kiba flail around on the floor. "You brat!" Kiba yelled in outrage. Sasuke just laughed harder.

"You know what they say, revenge is best served on the floor of a cave somewhere on Pennsylvania."

"Umm Sasuke, I don't think anyone says that." Naruto said.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well my point is: don't call me ugly, dog breath."

"Oi! Who do you think you're calling dog breath!" Kiba yelled angrily, shifting up from his place on the floor.

"Sasuke" Naruto admonished. "Don't be rude to Kiba." The blonde man finished tying the makeshift bandage around his shoulder, before turning to Kiba. "And you. Apologize for calling him ugly."

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically. To Sasuke he said "I'm sorry you're such a jerk." Sasuke glowered at him before turning his nose up in disgust.

"I should have known not to expect much from an idiot." The brunette muttered to himself angrily. Louder, he added "can we go now? We need to get Chidori to a vet as fast as we can!"

Both men nodded. "Show us the way."

Sasuke nodded, scooping up Chidori gently, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't" Naruto said, taking the small black fox out of Sasuke's tight grasp.

"Hey" he protested reaching after Chidori weakly.

Naruto shook his head firmly, depositing Chidori in Kiba's hands. "I'm not gonna let you waste all my hard work when Kiba can easily carry Chidori." Then Naruto frowned deeply. "Come to think of it, you shouldn't do anything exerting, you lost a lot of blood."

"I feel fine!" Sasuke protested.

"No you're not. You haven't eaten since you got attacked, your body is weak. You'll get hurt."

Sasuke frowned, "I told you I feel fine." He felt a bit dizzy, but it's not like he would tell anyone that.

"You're going to faint." Naruto warned. "You're going to faint and open up your wounds."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered. "So are we going to stay here until my health is to your standards?"

Kiba, who until then had been watching the two quietly, piped up. "Well you could always carry Sasuke."

"No that's a bad ide-" Sasuke protested.

"Kiba that's a great idea!" Naruto grinned.

"No it's a terrible idea!"

"Cmon Sasuke, upsie dasie." Naruto scooped up the surprised Sasuke up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sasuke squirmed in the blonde mans grasp, as he was yet again manhandled. The man just ignored him, talking with Kiba quietly. Eventually, Sasuke stopped squirming and settled down with an indignant blush on his face.

"Are you going to listen?" Naruto patronized, causing Kiba to laugh in the distance.

"Don't patronize me! I'm not a kid!" Sasuke growled angrily. Why did they have to be so assholish! Sure, I'm grateful for being saved, Sasuke thought, but their jerkiness rivaled my own, and that was saying something.

"You are a kid. You can't be any older than sixteen."

"I'm eighteen you bastard! If I didn't need to get Chidori to the vet I would leave you here to rot in the woods!" Sasuke glowered hatefully up at Naruto from his place in the blondes arms.

"Someone didn't get his nap today." Kiba teased.

"Hn. Or maybe staring at you're ugly mug today has ruined my mood." Sasuke retorted. "Can we just leave now?" He asked quickly, seeing Kiba open his mouth once more.

"Yeah, we better hurry." Naruto carefully navigated his way out of the cave behind my waterfall, Kiba following close behind.

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed loudly. "What about my stuff!"

"We can come back for it later."

"Yeah." Kiba agreed, "you're probably really heavy, we don't need more stuff to carry."

"Hey!" Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes."

"You jerk-" Sasuke began angrily.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. If they were going to be bickering the whole way, then this was going to be a hell of a long trip. Oh great, he sighed inwardly, is that rain?

A/N: Done, finally. Hooray for awkward chapter endings!

I'm not actually sure if people say "upsie dasie" but I could have sworn I heard it somewhere.

I'm totally serious about the summary, it's in desperate need of fixing, and since any summaries I try to write always end up being terribler than... this simile. And that simile was pretty bad, so you I suck at summaries. So I'll write a narusasu oneshot of their choice for anyone who can fix my terrible summary.

Thanks,

~SaikaMasomi 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry guys, I know this is pretty late. I've been busy with life and stuff. My motivation has just been lacking lately. I couldn't even write an essay for school. It's like any writing talent I possessed vanished out of thin air and anything I tried to write was absolute shit.

But I seem to be back on my feet. My motivation has come back to me, but at a very inconvenient time. I'm on vacation, so my life is busy and I don't have much time to actually write.

WARNINGS:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

By the time the trio finally made it into town, the sun had nearly set, staining everything with a orange-yellow glow. Hardly anyone was out at this time, and the streets were deserted.

The two were exhausted, from the walk and the added stress of carrying the wounded strangers. Their uneven steps and shallow breathing was the only noise in the otherwise silent city.

"I'm glad" the blonde panted "that we've finally made it."

Kiba nodded tiredly, shifting Chidori around in his arms, careful of his wounded leg. "Getting here was one hell of an ordeal. I almost _died"_

Sasuke had fallen unconscious almost three hours ago, leaving the two to navigate through the wilderness themselves. Unfortunately, they made a wrong turn somewhere in the forest, and almost fell off a cliff, twice.

After much cursing and swearing, the two had managed to hack their way back through the wilderness, relying on vague hazy landmarks in order to orient themselves. Kiba insisted that if Naruto had just let him bring his dog, Akamaru, to town, than they wouldn't be having this problem. Akamaru could have easily lead them to the city. There would have been no "_walking three miles almost dying twice and walking three more miles back only to have to walk five more in order to reach our destination_" shit.

To which Naruto replied that if Kiba hadn't insisted that they come to town they wouldn't be having this problem in the first place.

Kiba didn't reply.

When they finally made their way into the small town square of the village, Kiba and Naruto went their separate ways. Kiba to take Chidori to a vet, and Naruto taking Sasuke to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later found Naruto sitting anxiously beside Sasuke's hospital bed. The raven was still unconscious, suffering from blood loss. After a quick surgery which entailed stitching up his arm and all his other injuries, the doctor had deemed him fit to leave the hospital when he regained consciousness. After some blood tests, the doctor had diagnosed him with multiple vitamin deficiencies as well as slight malnutrition. He wrote Sasuke a prescription for vitamins, and told Naruto in no uncertain terms to take him to a doctor after the boy regained consciousness in order to monitor his health and deficiencies. He also confined Sasuke to bed rest until the stitches are taken out, so as not to agitate the wound. After giving Naruto a piece of paper with detailed instructions for taking care of the wound, he shut the door behind him with a word of farewell.

Reading over the paper, Naruto tried to ignore the curiousness building inside of him. He had no idea who this boy was or where he came from. For all he knew, the boy could be a serial murder!

He sighed heavily to himself, and dismissed that train of thought. Getting overexcited won't be of any help, he reminded himself. He glanced up at Sasuke when he heard a small sigh fall from his lips.

The sickly pale boy was hooked up to many IV drips, and shirtless. The angry red mark on his shoulder was exposed to the air, crusted with dried blood and held together tightly with stitches. It was exposed to the air, apparently it was important to let the wound breathe, keeping it under wraps would trap moisture close to the wound and cause infection. But the angry red gash was unsightly and painful looking.

Naruto shuddered. It wasn't like he hadn't seen worse, him being a police officer and all, and he didn't understand why he was so concerned about the strange boy he knew next to nothing about.

Naruto shrugged, dismissing that train of thought, and climbing to his feet. With one last backwards glance he walked out of the room. Sasuke was on good hands now.

The blond made his way to the hospitals cafeteria, ignoring the urge to run back and stay with Sasuke .

Meanwhile, Kiba was pacin anxiously back and forth in the lobby of the local vets office, ignoring the weird looks from strangers as he thought about Chidori.

Even though he despised the black foxes arrogant owner, Kiba couldn't brig himself to dislike the energetic little fox. It was against his nature to hate any animals, having been raised on a farm, surrounded by animals.

The vet had said that Chidori was in bad condition, and even said that he might end up loosing his entire leg, because it somehow broke during the fight. Chidori was in surgery now, and although the veterinarian said that Chidori definitely will live, with or without his leg, Kiba couldn't help being anxious.

He plopped down in a padded leather chair in the waiting room of the office, ignoring the weird stares from people. He took out his phone from his pocket, deciding to browse the Internet to quell his rising anxiety.

What seemed like hours later, he was called into the office again. He slid his phone into his jacket pocket and stood up, taking a deep breath he entered the office.

The vet was standing next to a shiny chrome operating table. Chidori lay on it, a black furry lump on the otherwise spotless metal. The doctor stripped off his gloves, taking a breath before making eye contact with Kiba, who had gone pale in the face at the sight of the thick white cast on one of Chidori's legs. He stared at the vets solemn face, and his heart nearly stopped.

Pitch blackness surrounded him, he felt as if he was floating. He felt as if he was cocooned in a soft blanket. His eyes blinked open slowly, his eyelids felt heavy, and his limbs felt as if they had weights attached to them.

_Where... am I? _

His thoughts were sluggish, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to have a coherent thought.

He pried his eyes open, and was immediately assaulted by harsh white light. He groaned and brought his forearm up over his face to cover his eyes from the blinding lights. He winced, as that movement caused searing pain somewhere on his chest.

He hissed, flinching reflexively at the pain, before cursing and removing his arm. He gingerly pulled himself up, ignoring the pain. He sat still for a moment, looking around.

_A hospital room? _

_Why am I...?_

"Hey" a voice said somewhere near him. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

A/N: I'm finally done, with not one but two cliffhangers! Haha.

I'll try to update faster. I feel like I apologize for being slow to update in every chapter of every fic I post, but my inspiration has come back tenfold, so maybe I'll actually do it this time, who knows.

As always, don't forget to drop a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't. I appreciate all feedback.

Ja ne,

~SaikaMasomi


End file.
